


The One With the Onesies

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, aka Sara's birthday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Sara, Ava, and their five-year-old daughter celebrate Sara's birthday/Christmas
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122
Collections: Avalance 4ever 2019 holiday exchange





	The One With the Onesies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyXana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXana/gifts).



> There will be a short part 2 of this with the Lances coming over whenever this extremely inconvenient bout of block passes.  
> Thank you to @Starling83 for betaing this <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I did manage to get out <3

“Alright, I’m just going to check if Mommy’s awake while the coffee finishes brewing,” Ava says, pulling Danielle close so she can kiss the top of her head. “Do you think you’re up for making sure her breakfast isn’t compromised while I do it?”

“Yes! I’ll take good care of it, Mama!” Danielle says with a grin, wrestling out of Ava’s grip to run over to the neatly prepared breakfast tray. 

As she walks towards the stairs, Ava looks back at Danielle, wondering how smart it is to leave her five-year-old daughter in charge of food not meant for her. But Danielle wants her mother’s birthday to be as perfect as Ava wants it to be, and she has inherited Ava’s sense of responsibility. Mostly, at least.

When she makes it to the half-open bedroom door, Sara stirs in their bed. Her hand hits Ava’s pillow, and Ava smiles as she notices the subtle glint of Sara’s wedding ring on her finger. Sara’s eyes slowly blink open, and soon Ava finds them trained on her.

“Morning,” Sara says, her voice hoarse with sleep, as she pushes up on her elbow.

“Good morning, my love,” Ava says, gently pushing the door fully open so she can walk over to her wife. “Happy birthday,” she says lowly, leaning onto the bed so she can kiss Sara’s expecting lips. She is supposed to pull away after, excusing herself for a minute as she fetches Sara’s breakfast. A strong arm pulling her onto the bed delays those plans.

Sara’s lips touch her own more firmly, more  _ determined _ . Ava relaxes into it, her body taking over as her brain tries to remember its previous objective. When her brain somehow finds it in itself to function again, Ava puts a gentle hand on Sara’s shoulder.

“I’m supposed to be bringing you breakfast,” she says, turning towards the door.

“Breakfast can wait,” Sara argues, pulling Ava back to her.

“But—” Ava starts, despite her hand sliding into place on Sara’s waist. Sara pushes her back fully onto the mattress, her own body following so she is trapping Ava between herself and the bed.

“It’s my birthday,” Sara says sweetly, and as Ava loses herself in those far too innocent eyes, she fails to notice Sara’s hand until it is making contact with the bare skin where Ava’s shirt has ridden up. “Let’s stay in bed a little longer.”

Ava finds herself completely at Sara’s mercy, unable to do anything but give into her wishes. 

She is so engrossed in her wife that she misses the soft sound of tiny feet making their way up the stairs. It is only when “Mama?” is called loudly that both of them realize what is about to happen. Sara’s hand disappears from where it had been climbing on Ava’s stomach, and their kiss is broken as Sara rests her head on Ava’s shoulder, with Ava’s arm lightly slung across Sara’s back.

“In here!” Ava calls back, letting out a deep breath as she calms her body back down.

“Mama! Mommy!” Danielle shrieks as she runs through the door, a small package in her hands and already changed into her Santa’s elf onesie, though the zipper is still all the way down.

“Hey, baby,” Sara says, reaching an arm out towards their daughter. Danielle jumps onto the bed — or rather, Ava’s  _ knees _ — and Sara is quick to pull her close, so she is lying on top of Ava’s chest. “What’s this?” Sara asks, covering the small hand holding her gift with her own.

“It’s your birthday gift,” Danielle says with a shy smile, her hand almost shaking as she releases the present. “Happy birthday, Mommy!”

Sara accepts the gift, sitting up on the bed to open it. Ava immediately misses her warmth, but takes the opportunity to wrap both her arms around Danielle and pull up the zipper on her onesie. Sara shakes the gift playfully, arching a curious eyebrow at Ava and Danielle.

As she unwraps it, she starts out careful, but Ava can see the moment her eyes narrow and her hands clench, showing her impatience. A second later, the sound of paper tearing is heard throughout the room. Ava cannot help a smile at the triumphant look on Sara’s face.

As Sara uncovers the small box within, Ava holds her breath, hoping she will like it. Ava and Danielle had gone out one day when Sara was busy, and they had used it to look for a gift. Ava had been certain that Sara would love it, but now she cannot help the anxiety that maybe it isn’t what she hoped for for her birthday.

When Sara opens the box, her eyes are drawn to a folded piece of paper falling out, and she does not even notice the small object inside. She sets the box down on the bed beside her in favor of picking up the paper and unfolding it.

“I drew it, Mommy!” Danielle says, pushing up on her knees on Ava’s stomach.

“It’s beautiful, Dani,” Sara says with a smile, turning the paper to show off the drawing. “Remind me to hang it up on the fridge later.”

“Are you going to look at the rest of your gift?” Ava asks, sitting up and catching Danielle so she does not fall. When they’re both settled, she lifts a hand to smooth out Danielle’s blonde hair.

“Right,” Sara says, a sparkle in her eyes as her hands find the box again. Her gaze lands on it, and Ava’s breath once more catches in her throat. Sara’s brow creases as she looks at the small item within. She traces what Ava assumes to be the small grooves in the otherwise smooth metal with her thumb. Ever so gently, she pulls it out and puts the small ring in her hand.

It was Danielle who had picked it out. Ava hadn’t even intended to walk into the jewelry shop, but Danielle spotted the ring through the window and ran in before Ava could stop her. When Ava saw it, she thought it perfect next to Sara’s wedding ring. Only, seeing as Sara already has one for Ava, this one would be for Danielle. Which is why—

“You got her name and adoption date engraved on it?” Sara asks softly, a small amount of wetness gathering at the bottom of her eyes.

“She picked out the ring,” Ava says, patting Danielle’s knee.

“Well, she did an excellent job,” Sara says, smiling at their daughter as she slides the ring onto her finger. “A perfect fit.”

“Mommy likes it!” Danielle exclaims, escaping Ava’s arms so she can throw herself at Sara. Sara hugs her tightly and beckons Ava close so she can give her a chaste kiss.

Sara’s stomach rumbles, and she releases her hold on both of them. “I don’t know about the two of you, but I’m  _ starving _ ,” she says as she raises her arms, stretching.

Ava’s eyes widen as she remembers the breakfast she got too… distracted to bring her wife. “We were supposed to bring that to you here…” she says, locking eyes with Danielle, whose mouth is currently formed in an ‘O’. Sara arches an eyebrow, and Ava mumbles out, “I would have, if someone didn’t forbid me from leaving.” Sara laughs then, and Ava can only look at her with love and adoration in her gaze.

“Well, if the breakfast won’t come to me...” Sara says with a light shrug and jumps out of the bed, turning so she is facing Ava and Danielle, with her back to the door. She extends a hand towards Ava, which Ava takes as a small giggle escapes her. As Sara pulls her up, she scoops up Danielle with her other arm, and all three of them make their way downstairs.


End file.
